Bigger is better, right?
by Firehawk242
Summary: Fed up with the Winx destroying every monster Selina summons, the Trix command Selina to summon the biggest monster in the Legendarium. Done for the Monsters of the Legendarium Prompt on WCFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

The Trix stormed into Cloud Tower, more or less literally.

"Selina!" Icy barked out. Her tone of voice indicated that she was not pleased. "Selina!"

"Yes?" Selina stepped out from a hallway, into Cloud Tower's entrance chamber.

"Your monsters failed." Icy spat contemptuously, each word an icicle of anger. "Again."

"The Winx destroyed them with ease." Darcy said. "If that book is as powerful as you claim, surely it must have stronger monsters within its pages."

"Yeah!" Stormy exclaimed. "Give us something stronger! Something... Bigger! Give us the biggest monster you've got!"

"The biggest...?" Selina trailed off. "I don't think..."

"What are you, afraid?" Icy demanded. "Do it!"

"If you're sure." Selina opened the Legendarium, turning to a page covered in intricate artwork and powerful magical symbols. She held the book open and began to speak.

"From the depths of time, from histories lost, I summon the great beast, the Destroyer of Vecca, greatest of her children, foulest of them all, I summon the Dragon King, Koroboras!"

* * *

><p>Far away in a cloud of boulders floating in empty space, a form stirred. It opened its jaws in a soundless roar. A portal opened in front of the creature, which slipped through.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dragon King?" Icy asked, pleased. "Sounds promising."<p>

"I bet he's as big as Alfea!" Stormy said, practically bouncing with excitement. "When do we get to see him?

"Now." Selina said.

* * *

><p>Thunder shook Cloud Tower as a black gateway opened in the sky. It blocked out the sun, covering Cloud Tower, Alfea, and Magix in shadow. Through it, a massive creature emerged. First came the jaws, large enough to consume an entire castle with a single bite. The rest of the head followed. Horns the size of Cloud Tower jutted from the beast's forehead and his massive eyes surveyed the land. A layer of thick interlocking scales covered his skin, giving him nigh impenetrable armor. A huge clawed foot emerged, large enough to obliterate Alfea with a single step, followed by an equally massive leg. His first step in the realm of Magix crushed half of Black Mud Swamp, and the rest of him soon followed; massive wings as wide as his body was long, spikes the size of trees running down his back, and a tail that whipped around with terrifying speed.<p>

Koroboras had emerged.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Vecca was a city, right?" Darcy asked, suddenly nervous. She hadn't expected something quite this big.<p>

"No." Selina replied. "It was a planet."

"A _planet_?!" Icy screeched. "We want the Winx dead, not the planet destroyed!"

"You said you wanted the biggest monster in the Legendarium." Selina said. "This is it."

"How are we supposed to control him?" Icy demanded.

"You're not." Selina said. "Not even Bloom can stop this monster, let alone control it."

"Great." Darcy said. "Just great. I don't suppose you know how to get rid of him?"

"Last time it took the unified effort of five planets to do it."

"You've got to be kidding." Stormy said. "Five planets? How is anything that strong?"

"He ate an entire planet and absorbed its magic in the process."

"Right." Icy said. "Sisters, I think we can leave Koroboras to his work. Let's go." They vanished, taking Cloud Tower with them.

* * *

><p>The Winx sat in the quad at Alfea, resting up after their last fight with the Trix and their pet monsters. A shadow fell over them. Bloom looked up and her heart crawled into her throat. "Girls..." She said carefully, "I think we have a problem."<p>

Koroboras roared. The ground shook. Every window in Alfea and in Magix shattered.

"A _big_ problem." Bloom said in a breathless whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Just to make things clear, this story is AU to both my own timeline (Koroboras makes an appearance in one of my other stories), and to season six as well. **

"Well, so much for Stella's plan." Musa said, rising into the air on her Bloomix wings. "It looks like the Trix saw right through it."

"It seemed like it was working." Stella said as she flew alongside the fairy of music, pouting slightly. "They kept sending those pathetic monsters after us that were so easy to beat we could just let the pixies do all the work."

"Yes, because pretending to be an empty-headed ditzy girl with the maturity of a five year old is so convincing." Tecna grumbled. She had had a very hard time keeping up the act.

"It doesn't matter." Bloom said, her wings fluttering behind her. "What does matter is that we take this monster down. Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>"They were pretending to be idiots this whole time?!" Icy screeched. "And they still beat every monster you sent at them?!"<p>

Selina shrank back against the wall. Icy's face, usually no more than a shade darker than freshly fallen snow, had gone pale with rage. Darcy absently noted the existence of a new shade of white.

"Your monsters, the creatures you said were unbeatable, were beaten by the Winx, who were just _playing _with them!"

"I didn't-"

"No! You didn't! You have failed us for the very last time! Sisters!"

"What- what are you doing? No, wait stop, not the Legendarium!"

Three blasts of dark magic shot into the book, tearing it apart from the inside out.

"NOOOOOO!" A voice from inside the book screamed.

* * *

><p>Six fairies flew up to face the monster. Or at least, they hovered near its humongous eye.<p>

"Alright girls, let's hit it with a convergence attack!" Bloom said. The Winx channeled their magic into into a large multicolored orb that spun and flickered with power. "Now!"

A jet of pure magical light shot out towards Koroboras's eye.

He blinked, and the spell ricocheted off his eyelid.

"And apparently this is now happening." Tecna said, still miffed over the act Stella had them put on.

A voice like two mountains grinding against each other echoed through the air. "Puny fairies, your attacks are of no use. Nothing can penetrate my armor!" Koroboras swiveled his massive head around to face the Winx. He opened his jaws.

"Move!" Aisha shouted. The Winx scrambled to get out of the way, just barely getting clear.

A wall of green liquid hissed past, just barely missing Flora's feet.

"What was that?" Stella demanded. "Don't dragons breathe fire?"

"Acid." Tecna said. "I'm trying to analyze this thing, but I can't find an exact match. The closest I've got is the Veccan Dragon."

"I've heard of those things before." Flora said. "They're the largest known species of dragon. They have no natural predators and are a highly dangerous invasive species. They've been endangered for over four thousand years, ever since their home planet was destroyed."

"Yes, but even so, the largest known specimen measured in at just under two kilometers in length from the nose to the tip of the tail." Tecna said. "This monster's head is bigger than that!"

"Is there anything else it could be?" Aisha asked.

"Well... No, not really." Tecna concluded. "And it does match the profile in every aspect save size and magical power."

"Any weaknesses?" Musa asked.

"The scales are incredibly hard, but brittle. If you hit them with enough force they should break. Unfortunately, their strength comes from magic, and this creature's magic is just too strong for us to break through."

"Anything else?" Stella asked.

"Beyond that, not really. It's scales are resistant to pretty much every known method of attack."

"Its scales..." Bloom looked at the dragon which was now ignoring them. "Just its scales?"

Musa spun towards her red-haired friend. "Bloom, you're not thinking..."

"Only one way to find out." Bloom said. "Make it angry. Get it to open its mouth again. Another convergence attack."

"Alright, but if this goes wrong I will never speak to you again."

* * *

><p>The six fairies moved to catch up with Koroboras's head again. He was currently glancing between Magix and Alfea, as if trying to decide whether to eat Alfea as an appetizer or as dessert.<p>

"Let's do this girls!" Stella cried, gathering her power around her. Musa, Aisha, Flora, and Tecna did the same while Bloom moved in closer. They formed another ball of power and fired it at Koroboras's nose. The spell bounced off with a harsh, metallic sound.

Koroboras paused. "You are trying my patience, fairies. I told you, naught can harm me!" While he was speaking, Bloom slipped in through a gap in his teeth.

"Good, now I just have to-" She was interrupted by a sound like a waterfall. "Oh. Right. Forgot about that. Fire Wall!" A reddish-orange wall sprang up in front of her, blocking off Koroboras's throat.

Just in time. The avalanche of acidic green slime slammed into the wall and rebounded pouring back down Koroboras's throat.

"Fusion Fire!" Bloom shouted, unleashing her most powerful blast of flame at the pooling acid. It burst into flames, burning with a sickly yellow-green smoke. "Time to go! Winx, Zoomix!" Her wings shifted form and she teleported out.

* * *

><p>"Well that was easy." Stella said.<p>

The great dragon Koroboras had collapsed. He was now drowning in his own acid while simultaneously burning from the inside out. His body began to dissolve, leaving behind the shell of his nigh invulnerable armor.

"Yep." Bloom said, wringing dragon spit out of her hair. "Now that our cover's blown, do you guys want to go take out the Trix?"

"Sure"

"Sounds good."

"Let's do it."

"Shouldn't take too long. I have a manicure scheduled for seven."

"You'll probably make it with plenty of time."

**And so the Winx crushed the Trix, captured Selina, and cancelled the entire rest of the sixth season, thus preventing the existence of Mythix and meaning Daphne never ended up married to some random minor character. And the universe was a better place for it. Great Dragon, I wish.**

**The end.**


End file.
